Family isn t always about blood
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Shelby adopted Quinn and Beth. She also has two biogical children Rachel and Eliana. Together they deal with a lot of things and their family will grow more and more very soon.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was living with Shelby for five months now and she felt like she was with her since birth. Shelby loved her so much. And Rachel had more then just one sister. Shelby had adopted Beth (2) ,Quinn(18) and Eliana (8). Eliana was a special needs child and was Shelby´s biogical child. Quinn was living with with Shelby for 2 years now , like Beth does. And shortly after Quinn moved in Shelby had adopted her. Rachel refused to life with Shelby but then her fathers left her and she had no other option then living with Shelby. And now she loved it there and she loved her siblings.

Shelby was feeding Beth and Eliana while Quinn and Rachel got ready for school. Eliana was still tired and refused to eat , while Beth was happily munching on some pancakes.

"Elli baby girl you have to eat!" Shelby told her green eyed daughter.

"NAH!" Eliana whimpered unhappily.

"Ellibear please!" Shelby kissed Elianas forehead.

"Nah!" the little girl whimpered again and held onto Shelbys hand.

"Sweety you have to eat! Do you want Rachel to feed you?" Shelby wanted to know.

"Uhuhuhu!" Eliana giggled happily and clapped her tiny hands together.

"Okay!" Shelby called out for Rachel.

"RACHEL!Can you feed Eliana?" Shelby asked. Rachel walked downstairs.

"Sure Mom!" Rachel kissed Elianas nose and was feeding her some pancakes.

"Is it yummy Sweety isn´t it?" Rachel smiled softly.

"YUM!" Eliana was jumping in her special seat.

"Okay sweety now we stop jumping!" Rachel told her and Eliana nodded. Then she stopped.

"Good girl!" The diva got up and kissed Elianas nose.

"Bye Rachel! By Quinn!" Shelby kissed both of their foreheads and smiled.

"Bye Mom!" Quinn smiled back and walked to her car.

"Bye!" Rachel walked out and followed Quinn.

"Mommy we gow zoo?" Beth asked Shelby.

"Of course we can go to the zoo Beth!" Shelby washed Elianas face with some washcloths after she helped Beth out of her highchair.

"Go get ready sweety and I will pack some stuff for us to eat and then I will get Eliana dressed so we can go." Shelby told Beth and the toddler raced upstairs.

"Careful!" Shelby yelled upstairs.

"Owkay!" Beth screamed downstairs.

"MAMAM!" Eliana wanted to get out of her special chair.

"Oh sorry baby!" Shelby sat Eliana down on the floor and the girl crawled into the living room to her toys. Shelby made some sandwiches , cut some apples into little pieces so Beth and Eliana could eat it without much help, she then packed some cookies and something to drink for them.

Ten minutes later Shelby walked into the living room to pick Elaina up and walked downstairs with her to get her dressed. Beth walked in while Shelby was changing Eliana into a summer dress and some cute shoes. And of course she put sun milk on Beth and Eliana, she put a sun hat on Elianas head before she put everything in the car.

An hour later they were on their way to the zoo.

"Mommy me seew elephawnts!" Beth was getting more and more excited while Eliana was fast asleep.

"Yes that is right!" Shelby laughed softly and put some music on for Beth.

"LITTLE MONKEYS LITTLE MONKEYS!" Beth happily sang along. Eliana woke up and looked at Beth giggling excited which made Shelby laughing softly. Shelby parked the car in the zoo parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Shelby pushed the double stroller around the zoo.

"Mommy Loowk PENGUINS!" Beth happily yelled.

"Oh I see them baby girl!" Shelby smiled softly while giving Eliana her pacifier.

"Thwank!" Eliana took the pacifier from her mom and put it into her mouth.

"You are welcome baby!" Shelby smiled at her.

"Bewar!" Eliana pointed to a big snow bear.

"Thati is right baby!" The mother was really proud of her little girls.

"I wawnt one mommy!" Beth told Shelby.

"That isn´t a good idea!" Shelby smiled.

"Why no?" Beth asked.

"Cause he will Bite you!" The older woman explained.

"Oh no!" Beth looked shocked.

"Don´t worry mommy protects you now!" She told her youngest child.

"That is good! Thanwks mowmmy!" Beth sucked her thumb and smiled shyly.

"Everything for my babies!" Shelby stroke Beth´s hair softly and gave her her sippy cup with juice in it.

"Thwank you!" Beth drunk some of her juice.

"Now girls what animal do you wanna see next?" Shelby wanted to know from her two youngest kids.

"Liwnos!"Eliana said.

"lions?" Shelby asked.

"yews!" Beth was really excited. Shelby walked to the Lion cage with her daughters.

"Sleewpy Lion!" Beth pointed to the sleeping Lion near the water.

" Yeah he is sleepy!" Shelby nodded her head. Eliana fell asleep and cuddled her stuff mouse.

"Beth let´s go home cause Eliana is asleep and it is nap time for you too!" Shelby told her youngest daughter.

"Okay Mommy!" the tiny blonde said sighing. Shelby made her way out of the zoo and drove home with her kids.

Shelby laid the little ones down for a nap when she was home.

"Mommwy no sleep!" Beth cried unhappily which woke Eliana up.

"What is wrong?" Shelby picked Beth up but then Eliana started to cry.

"Shh babies it is okay!" Shelby started to sing a lullaby for them and the little girls fell asleep a short time before Rachel and Quinn came home.


End file.
